Superliquidphobic surfaces, including superhydrophobic surfaces, have numerous applications such as self-cleaning; drag reduction, and plastron capture. Many of these applications rely upon the ability of the surface to trap an air film at the surface, thus resulting in a large advancing contact angle. When the surface has very low contact angle hysteresis; liquids may be observed to roll across the surface in a similar motion to that of a glass marble.